


Offer

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Offer

Kate was sitting on the park bench when someone came up to her.

"Kate Bishop?" said the man.

"Yeah?" said Kate.

"Clint Barton, you may know me as-" said the man.

"Hawkeye, its an honor." said Kate.

"Look, I heard you took up my mantle." said Clint.

"Well, i didn't take it up, Cap gave it to me." said Kate.

"Ya I know. And you are good. But you still have to learn a lot." said Clint.

"And?" asked Kate.

"I'm willing to mentor you." said Clint.

"Seriously?" asked Kate, shocked.

"Yup, like I said you are good. Come to that address tomorrow." said Clint getting up and walking away.

Kate couldn't believe it.

Her idol was going to teach her.

She was excited.


End file.
